1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion for allowing a person to have a good sleep in a comfortable posture upon retiring and to thereby be relieved from fatigue within a short period of time, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a cushion in which a plurality of vibrating motors are embedded in a sponge of a circular cylinder-shaped configuration, a rechargeable battery is connected to the vibrating motors, a frame made of plastic material is arranged at one end of the sponge, the sponge and the frame are inserted into an inner envelope opened at one end thereof, cushioning segments are filled into a space defined between the sponge and the inner envelope, and the resultant combination is enclosed by an outer envelope made of cloth and capable of being opened and closed at one end thereof. Upon retiring, the cushion according to the present invention, having embedded therein the vibrating motors, can be carried in the bosom or placed underneath the waist, or otherwise the legs fatigued with activities through the day can be put on the cushion, whereby a person can have a good sleep in a comfortable posture. Also, the person can be relieved from fatigue due to a massaging effect rendered by the vibrating motors and anions generated from the inner envelope coated with ceramic powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cushion can be used to support the back of the human body when a person sits on a sofa, chair, or the like. The cushion comprises a soft bag of cloth, leather or rubber, filled with cotton, feathers, air, foam rubber, etc. The cushion serves as living necessaries which help to relieve fatigue of the human body while the person sits on the sofa, chair, or the like, for a lengthy period of time.
If a person sleeps for extended hours in an uncomfortable posture only using a quilt and a pillow, muscular pain can be caused and fatigue of the human body is not properly relieved so that the person cannot have a good sleep. As fatigue builds up, a sleeping posture of the person is made uncomfortable again. In this way, a vicious circle is caused.
While the conventional cushion can be used upon retiring to help a person to have a comfortable sleeping posture capable of relieving fatigue, in a manner such that the cushion is carried in the bosom or the fatigued legs are put on the cushion, problems are provoked in that the person can feel heat due to the presence of the cushion in the summertime, and the cushion cannot perform any other functions such as massaging the human body or generating anions.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a cushion having embedded therein vibrating motors, which can be carried in the bosom or placed underneath the waist and on which the legs fatigued with activities through the day can be put, thereby allowing a person to have a good sleep in a comfortable posture, so that the person can be relieved from fatigue due to a massaging effect rendered by the vibrating motors and anions generated from an inner envelope coated with ceramic powder, the cushion providing an aesthetic appearance while permitting mass production and capable of being used throughout the year by simply changing an outer envelope thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a cushion comprising: a sponge having a circular cylinder-shaped configuration; a plurality of vibrating motors embedded in the sponge; a rechargeable battery connected to the vibrating motors to supply power to the vibrating motors; a frame made of plastic material, arranged at one end of the sponge and having accommodated therein the rechargeable battery and an aromatic case; an inner envelope opened at one end thereof, for allowing the sponge and frame to be inserted therein; cushioning segments filled into a space defined between the sponge and the inner envelope; and an outer envelope capable of being opened and closed at one end thereof, for enclosing the resultant combination, and made of cloth.
By the feature of the present invention, upon retiring, the cushion according to the present invention, having embedded therein the vibrating motors, can be carried in the bosom or placed underneath the waist, or otherwise the legs fatigued with activities through the day can be put on the cushion, whereby a person can have a good sleep in a comfortable posture. The person can be relieved from fatigue due to a massaging effect rendered by the vibrating motors and anions generated from the inner envelope coated with ceramic powder. Also, the cushion can be used throughout the year, irrespective of season, by simply changing the outer envelope.